Starry Christmas Nights
by Gravis
Summary: Gravis : Chapter 4 is up. I hope you like it, I liked writing it once I got around to it that is. Starfire and Robin become closer and Robin seems to rid himself of the troubling voice thats plaguing him, or does he?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Reminiscence

**

* * *

Gravis:** I decide to dust off this relic, edit it, and continue writing it. I am working on chapter three and editing chapter two. Also I am sorry about the long absence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight Reminiscence**

Robin's head lay on the cool, smooth surface of his desk, a small pool of drool forming around his mouth. The area surrounding him was littered with crumpled sheets of paper and numerous newspaper clippings. He had been up late for the third night in a row, working on the Slade case. The only light in his room came from the tiny bedside alarm clock on his nightstand. It glowed an ugly blood red, its digits reading 1:05 a.m. Those ugly crimson numbers mark the first wee hour of December. _Knock_. A gentle tap came from Robin's door. _Knock_. Another rang out, this time louder.

"Robin?" A soft muffled voice called out through the door. Slowly itopened to reveal a famine figure, silhouetted by dim light coming from the hall The figure glided across the room to where Robin laid hunched on his desk, snoring softly.

"Robin?" The voice was innocent, but still that of one in the later years of childhood. The figure reached down and slowly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, shaking him gently and saying, "Robin?" Robin stirred slightly, he groaned, then jerked awake, jumping back from his desk and the figure. His body tensed up into a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He barked harshly. There was a soft _click_ as the figure turned on his desk lamp, bathing her face and body with a warm yellow light. It was Starfire.

"I am sorry to wake you Robin." She said, her head drooping slightly, distressed by Robin's reaction.

"It's okay Star, I didn't know it was you, I'm the one who should be sorry." Robin said, allowing his body to relax.

"I have made you the hot chocolate," Starfire said, holding out a steaming mug in offering, "Beast Boy says that it is very good for cold nights, and tonight is very cold."

"Thanks Star," Robin said, he walked to her and took the mug from her hand, "but you really didn't have to." He took a small sip of the warm dark liquid and smiled to himself, it was awful, but he drank the rest down just the same.

"I know, but I could not sleep, and I heard you mumbling to yourself when I passed your room." She was blushing slightly now. "Any way," she said, regaining composer, "I wanted to ask you what you have been doing. I have noticed that you stay up much later at night then you did before." She knew the answer to her question before she had asked it, but thought it was only polite to ask.

"I was…" He trailed off, he knew how Starfire and the others viewed his obsession with Slade. Of course their view was perfectly justified. Slade was as much of an enemy to the others as Robin. So why should Robin try so hard to bring him in?

"Robin?" Star's voice pulled him back to reality. "Robin, if I may ask, why do you try so hard to capture Slade?"

What was he supposed to say to that? Never in the three years since they had formed the Titans, had any of the others asked him that. In his attempts to catch Slade he had done worse thing than lie to his friends, and he didn't want to lie or hurt them anymore, especially not Starfire. He sighed at sat down at the edge of his bed; Starfire sat down beside him.

"Star, do you know a man name Bruce Wayne?" He looked at her, not really knowing what to expect. At times Starfire could be surprising in the things she did, and didn't, know about Earth and its customs.

"No … I do know Wayne Enterprises … does that have anything to do with Mr. Wayne?" She looked at him, and he couldn't help but to admire her - even after all the years she had spent on Earth she still remained pure, untainted.

"Yes, he was the President, his father founded the company back in the 1950s." Robin said quietly, quickly bringing his mind back to the subject. "He was killed … seven years ago."

"I am sorry, was Mr. Wayne a friend of yours?" Star asked, her eyes began to droop, it was getting late, and despite her best efforts she was having trouble staying awake.

"Yes, you could say that." Robin said, a small smile playing across his face. He knew that if he were being more honest with himself he would admit that Bruce had been more like a father to him. His mother and father had died when he was very young in a trapeze act. Bruce took him in, and taught the young Robin everything he knew. Eventually Robin joined him in fighting crime, as the famous Batman and Robin of Gotham City. He looked to the window and stared out at the city across the river, snow had begun to fall. He sat, not really seeing Jump City, but Gotham, and remembering the many nights when he and Batman, the great Capped Crusader, had fought on those dark streets.

He didn't know how long he sat starring out that window. Finally he broke his gaze to look down at Starfire. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, a soft breathing noise was issuing from her half-opened mouth, and a lock of fiery red hair had fallen over her face. He carefully tucked the lock of hair behind her ear, then gently laid her down on his own bed, covering her with an extra blanket from his closet.

"Good night Starfire," he said softly and closed the door to his room, he decided to sleep the next few hours until morning on the couch in the Living Room.

**

* * *

****Gravis: **Well that's it for Chapter One, I just edited a few factual errors (that is mostly what I am doing to Chapter Two). Like I said, I am working on the next chapter, but my time is stretched thin, I will try to get to it as much as I can. Also, sorry about the bland commentary, It'll get better I promise.

* * *

_"You are my angel - come from way above to bring me up." _-Massive Attack: Angel

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Snowy Goodbyes

**

* * *

Gravis:** Learn to fight "One Punch Mickey" style, that's all I'm saying.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Snowy Good-byes**

Blissful silence surrounded Robin like a cool blanket. The only sounds were the quiet whistle of the wind outside and the noise of snow falling. After so many sleepless nights he finally could fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

"HEY ROBIN!" Beastboy's shrill voice shattered Robin's serenity. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Beastboy was perched on an armchair, his head cocked to the side like Curious George. Robin grumbled something about "stupid monkey" and pulled his blankets over his head.

"He's sleeping out here 'cause Starfire kicked him out of bed." Cyborg was now up, ginning widely. Robin was up off the couch with a flash standing in front of Cyborg, glaring furiously.

"We were talking and she fell asleep, so I let her have my bed instead of waking her up. That's all…" Robin really wasn't in the mood for Cyborg's taunting, it was the day before holiday break, a day he always hated.

"Oh Robin! Robin I love you soooo much!" Cyborg did a mock of Starfire, making slurping kissing noise as he talked.

"Cut it out, Cyborg." Raven now glided into the den, scolding Cyborg for his antics.

"Yes ma'am" Cyborg looked slightly annoyed that he would miss this chance to tease Robin, but his face brightened. "Hey, hey, guess what today is though?" Cyborg said excitedly. Robin groaned and sat down on the couch. He knew very well what today was. "It's exactly one week till Christmas! So what's everyone's Christmas plans?" he said, as he plopped himself down next to Robin.

"I am returning to my home to focus my power." Raven said in usual monotone, she then took another sip of steaming tea.

"I'm going home for Christmas. My mom makes the best Tofu Christmas dinner ever." Beastboy said, he was sitting upside down in his chair now. Cyborg looked disgusted.

"Tofu? TOFU! Tofu for Christmas dinner? That's worse than getting underwear for presents. I'm going home and eating good old-fashioned Turkey dinner with my Mom and Pop. Tofu… bet my Mom could cook circles around yours."

"Hey you take that back!" Beastboy said, standing up in his squashy armchair.

"Well it's true, bet my little sister could cook better then your momma." Cyborg said, crossing his arms and looking away from Beastboy.

"Oh that is it, you're going down tin man!" Beastboy jump off his chair and transformed into a gorilla mid-air, landing with a _thump!_ on Cyborg.

"Mf-get off me!" Cyborg's voice was muffled under the giant Beastboy-gorilla. The gorilla's head transformed into Beastboy's and said "Take it back!"

"Mf-never!" Cyborg said defiantly from under the huge simian. Cyborg and Beastboy continued to fight, loud crashing noises and yelling coming from a large cloud of dust their feuding had created.

"What about you Robin?" Said Raven; she was calmly sipping her tea, ignoring the mayhem behind her.

"Same as usual, I'm staying here." He said, he was staring blankly out the window. Snow was falling, and thick gray clouds blocked the sun. It was a day to stay inside.

"Robin, anyone of us would be happy to have your company this winter. Starfire has told me numerous times that she would enjoy your company on her long trip home this time of year." Raven said, she tilted her head to the side - a coffee mug just grazing her left ear. It slammed against the wall where it shattered and fell to the floor.

"I don't want to be a bother, besides, someone has to stay and watch the tower and make sure the city is safe." He said, still staring out the window. He knew the tower could be locked, and even criminals didn't seem to want to leave their hideouts and layers during the colder months. He was just making excuses not to leave.

"If you are sure, then there is nothing else I can say." Raven said, getting up from her seat on the sofa.

"Would you cut it out already, and clean this mess up." Said Raven calmly; she was standing over Beastboy and Cyborg, who were both now a tangled mess of octopus legs and mechanical body parts.

"He started it." They said in unison. They then untangled themselves and began cleaning the destruction they had left in their wake.

"Hey, where _is_ Star?" said Beastboy, while picking up pieces of a broken stool. "I haven't seen her all morning, she's usually packed for her trip home by now." Robin looked away from his window towards Beastboy. _Where is she? Probably still packing._ Robin thought.

"I'll go check on her and make sure she's awake." Robin said, getting up from his seat and walking to the hallway that led to their rooms. He walked down the cold metal hallway to his own room; the door was slightly ajar.

"Starfire?" He called through the crack in the doorway. He opened the door wider and peeked in. Starfire wasn't in bed, the pillows had been fluffed and neatly place at the head, and the extra blanket had been folded neatly and placed at the foot of his bed.

"Guess she's up packing in her room." He said to himself. He walked down the hallway a bit further, reaching Starfire's room. The door was closed so he knocked, and called, "Star, you in there?"

"Yes, you may come in." Starfire said. Robin slid the door open and stepped into the room. Starfire was sitting at her desk, a small communicator in hand. "I just informed the warden at the Centari System that I would not be visiting my sister, I have decided to stay here," she smiled at him, "and while I am here, you must teach me more about 'Christmas'."

"But … what about the rest of your family?" Robin asked, he knew next to nothing about the Tamerian girl's family.

"The only family I have is my sister. I do not wish to visit someone who tried to have me arrested for a crime I did not commit, so I decided to stay here, with you. Is this … 'cool' with you?" She said, looking at him expectantly.

"That would be great, Star." Robin said smiling back at her.

"Robin? ROBIN?" Cyborg's head popped around the corner of the door, "Hey man, we are getting ready to leave and…" he trailed off, a grin spreading across his face. "Did I interrupt anything?" His smile widened and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

"No, but if you are leaving, then Robin and I will see you off." Said Starfire innocently.

"Robin…_and_ you?" Cyborg said, a strained sniggering noise where now hissing out of him.

"Yes I am staying here this cold season." Starfire continued.

"You … staying … here." Cyborg could no longer hold it in. His laughter burst out of him and he fell to the floor … his eyes tearing.

"Stop being such a twip and get up off the floor." Robin said harshly, glaring at Cyborg "You're so immature."

"Alright, alright," said Cyborg, still chuckling, "come and 'see us off' then."

Outside, on the Tower roof, loose snow swirled across the cold steel like white sand. The day was a dull gray color, hard icy snow crystals falling at harsh angles. All of the Titans were bundled warmly, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all with suit cases for the their stay at home. "See you guys in a week then." Said Beastboy; he then transformed into a large falcon, griping his suitcase in giant, fearsome talons.

"Yeah, you two have fun now." Said Cyborg; he was still snickering as he plucked his duffel bag off the snowy roof.

"We will be back in two weeks." Said Raven, picking up her things. And with that the three of them lifted off and flew away slowly in separate directions.

"Bye, friends!" Starfire waved and Holiday break had begun.

* * *

**Gravis:** Well that's it for now, it sure has been a long time, but I have ideas on how to continue this. I am not sure if I will or not. Please review and let me know if it is worth finishing.

* * *

_"What's stopping you from blowing your ballics off every time you sit down?" - _Turkish

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Very Furry Decor

**

* * *

Gravis:** That was a hell of a lot more reviews then I got the first time I posted this story, so keep them coming (not trying to be greedy). Now I guess I've got to finish it. So here it goes. I wanted to say one more thing … the Titan's story goes much deeper than I ever thought … _much_ deeper. I thought it was an original kid's show, something conjured up from the depths of Cartoon Network's development team. It turns out there is a complete comic book series behind it. I must say the stuff I found out is damn interesting … and all because I couldn't spell Tamaran. I guess its just another example of the weird shit going on behind our backs. Just search for "Teen Titans" in Google, the first couple result should refer to sites about the old comic books.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Very Furry Décor**

Robin and Starfire quickly stepped in out of the cold after seeing their three friends fly off towards the snowy horizon. They walked in a strange awkward silence down the winding steps of Titan's Tower. Neither of them had been alone with _any_ of the other Titans for periods longer than a few days and the prospect of a whole fortnight together, alone, in the large tower, seemed strange and unfamiliar. Starfire finally broke the silence as they reached the entrance to the main living room and kitchen.

"I wish to learn more of the Earth custom 'Christmas'. From the books that I have read it has something to do with a baby being born in a barn and three Kings bringing the baby gifts of crushed roots and rare minerals." Robin couldn't help but to let out a short snort as he heard Starfire's crude but accurate description of the birth of Christ.

"Well if you subscribe to Christianity, then yes, that is what it's about. But Christmas has become more of a holiday for all peoples, of any religion or racial background, to celebrate peace and love on Earth. People usually celebrate Christmas by giving each other gifts and decorating their homes."

"Oh it sounds like the great festival of Gloglome on Tamaran!" Starfire giggled, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes in delight as she floated down the last few steps into the living room. Robin could not help but to smile at her enthusiasm. "What types of decorative animal skins shall we hang first Robin?"

"Um … Starfire … people usually … hang … where did you get that?" Robin was staring at the large oddly colored animal skin that nowhung over Starfire's arm.

Starfire only smiled wider and replied "I wished to come to Earth prepared to celebrate _every_ Tamaranian festival!" she giggled again and began jetting across the room hanging multicolored furs on all the walls. Robin just stood and smiled watching her zip in and out of the room bringing with her more oddly shaped and colored decorations.

Finally Robin replied "Hey Star, I'm going to the basement to dust off the old Christmas decorations so we can hang them. Uh … Star?" Robin had lost sight of her as she energetically hung her Tamaranian décor.

"Yes Robin?" She was now hanging upside down in front of him, some oddly shaped bells dangling from her arms. Her sudden appearance in front of him caused Robin to nearly jump out of his skin. He merely laughed it off and smiled, telling her again that he was going to the Tower basement to retrieve the Titan's old decorations.

He left the room, leaving Starfire to her frantic decorating. He soon reached the elevator and step inside, still smiling to himself. He stared out at the gray horizon and no longer did he see it as drab and oppressive. The cold whites and grays of winter formed their all-encompassing blanket over the Earth, and to Robin it seemed strangely beautiful. _Clang!_ The elevator bell rang out breaking Robin from his trance. Reluctantly he turned from his newfound appreciation of nature and plunged himself into the dark depths of the Tower basement. He fumble against the wall until he finally came upon the large power switch located near the elevator entrance. He flipped it quickly and peered through the gloom of the basement looking for the box marked "Christmas Decorations". _Robin_. A whisper of a voice drifted into his head from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Robin called to the darkness. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to peer deeper into the darkness the lights had not banished.

_You know who's there Robin, you know who I am … _The voice rushed through him like a chilling wind.

"Slade!" Robin cried as he jumped back in a rigid defense stance. "Show yourself!"

_Silly Robin, I – _"Robin?" The voice was interrupted by the charming melody of a feminine voice. Starfire hovered in the entrance to the staircase directly in front of Robin. Her hands were already glowing with her strange alien power. "Robin I heard you yell … is everything 'OK'?" She continued to hover looking Robin over with a worried expression on her face.

"I … " He couldn't reply. _What if she thinks I'm going crazy, Slade is obviously not here. Was it all in my head?_

"Robin?" Starfire had moved closer and was now hovering directly in front of Robin.

"I'm fine Star." He gave her a quick smile. "Let's find those decorations." And with that he and Starfire made their way through the labyrinth of storage boxes searching for the box marked "XMAS Decorations". Finally Starfire let out a triumphant squeak lifting a large and dusty box high above her head.

"I have found the decorations of Christmas!" She called out happily and flew to Robin. They managed to fit the large box into the elevator and sat on top of it as it rumbled up the many stories of Titan's Tower. It was getting darker now. The sun was still not visible and the snow was coming down harder then ever. Robin watched the drifting flakes and Starfire who was quietly humming on the opposite side of the box. _Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad. _Robin thought as he stared out the elevator window. A shiver ran down his spine and a cold hard voice like a hammer on steel rang through him. _You will never have a good Christmas Robin._ Robin shook his head as the elevator bell rang out signifying they had reached the top floor of the Tower. _Keep it together Robin_. He thought as he removed the large box of decorations from the elevator. _Keep it together_.

**

* * *

Gravis:** For all my fluff readers I would like to say I'm not going to skip on the fluff (I like fluff, I am a very fluffly man you see) but I have to make it interesting for me to write as well so I introduced a little foreshadowing. Anyway that is chapter three, if you have any suggestions or find a grammatical, style, or factual error please email me.

* * *

_"God damn it Jim quit being so pussy whipped." - _My friend Kyle (women love him)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Twlight Talks

**

* * *

Gravis: **Once again I apologize for my absence. My interests wane with the moon and I can never seem to finish a project once I've gotten off to a good start with it. Here's another go at it though. I do, however, start college soon, so bear with me if I don't update often. Also, I stay very busy with my Halo 2 movie making clan. Visit us at we've got a few funny movies and if you're a Halo fan, email me to find out about joining up with us.

* * *

**Chapter 4:Twlight Talks**

Robin awoke to the sound of soft breathing and the crystalline noises of snow softly colliding with glass. A warm presence was pressing against him the weight of its body limp against him but warm with life and comfort. Slowly he opened his eyes to view the room around him. He smiled. The main living room of Titan's Tower had been transformed into a strange hybrid of cultures. On every wall hung exotically colored furs with intricate designs speaking of something alien but beautiful. Accompanying the furs were oddly shaped bells and glittery ornaments of otherworldly craftsmanship. Robin smiled wider as the strange ornaments mingled seamlessly with the more familiar vestments of an earthling's Christmas. Artificial, but convincing, evergreen vines were draped alongside the bizarre pelts. These green vines were laden with red boas and silvery bells of an elfin variety. In the place of the large television monitor that often commanded attention in the living room, there was now a small conifer taking up residence. The tree, too, was false, being an assemblage of metal framing and fake evergreen needles, but it did provide a convincing replacement and mercifully spared some other, _real_ tree the fate of being uprooted or worse, cleaved at its trunk. Glimmering lights were laced in a zigzagging pattern across the entirety of the tree. Some blinked and some shone brightly and constantly. They all varied in color from red to green to blue to yellow, all casting strange and shifting shadows of color across the walls of the gargantuan room.

Soon, though, Robin turned his attention to something he considered much more beautiful than all the decorations conjured by Humans, Elves, or Tamaranians. There, tightly wrapped in the shawl of slumber and leaning against him for support, slept Starfire, the Tamaranian girl who had skipped her way across the stars to Earth in search of adventure. The previous night had been filled with laughter and decorating as Robin and Starfire had covered the room with the many splendid decorations of two aged cultures. For the first time – in a long time – there had been a feeling of peace and happiness that had managed to creep its way into Robin's heart and fill him so completely that the glow of it still radiated outward from him.

"Star" he smiled and nudge her gently. She murmured softly and shifted position, finding a more comfortable place to rest her head on his shoulder. Robin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched her sleep peacefully against him. They hadn't meant to stay up as late as they had decorating, but both had found that as time passed they were less willing to give into sleep, each energized by the other's playfulness and the excuse of excessive redecorating. Finally the wee hours of morning had begun to wear on them. Both had dozed off to sleep before they could think to go back to their rooms. Now the clock on Robin's communicator showed 11:30 AM in bright green symbols.

"I suppose a late breakfast is better than no breakfast at all," he said to himself as he carefully slid out from under Starfire, gently setting her head upon a nearby throw pillow before hoisting himself off the couch. Robin rubbed his head and yawned, walking to the coffee machine. Soon hot black coffee simmered in the pot below the brewer. He had already eaten a modest breakfast of toast and eggs as his coffee was being brewed. He filled a mug with the warm liquid and walked to the window, eager to observe the state of the city that stretched out before him. Under a vale of white Jump City seemed to sleep as peacefully as Starfire who was still curled up on the living room couch. A high wind outside whistled in quiet harmony with the soft tickling of the snow. Clouds still held dominion over the sky, the cold gray of their lining making Robin thankful of the roof over his head and the friendly company slumbering noiselessly behind him. Yet a slippery voice slid in and out of his hearing as he stood observing the world at his feet.

_It's nothing_, he thought, shaking his head to dispel the strange thoughts that wandered through it_. I just need a shower to wake myself up, get a clear head, that's all._ He set the coffee mug down on the kitchen counter, walking quickly and quietly towards the door that led to the hallway. The automatic door to his room slid open with a metallic clang and he entered, slipping out of his uniform and stepping inside the adjoined bathroom. He turned the knob of the shower to the "on" position and examined his chin n the mirror for signs of stubble, letting the water heat up before stepping in. He closed the door to the bathroom, locking it before taking off his mask and setting it on the sink. The room was now filled with steam and Robin let out a sigh of relief as he stepped into the shower, warm water washing over him.

"Maybe I have been working to hard," he said letting more water wash over him. He closed his eyes enjoying the heat of the steam. "Maybe they're right, I have a responsibility to the whole city, I can't be killing myself over one villain, despite my personal feelings." His mind flashed quickly to the night that so many years ago had started his long crusade against Slade. Memories of the fire burned behind his eyelids, the skeletal remains of the warehouse looming out of the smoke and crimson to haunt him. _Damn it. If I had … just … been there, I might have been able to do … something, and maybe he would still be here._ He thought his mind still replaying the events of that night over and over again.

_But you weren't, were you Robin?_ A snake like hiss arose in his mind's ear, chilling him despite the hot water and steam that now enveloped him.

_It wasn't my fault._ He retorted angrily inside his head, slamming his own fist into the tiled surface of the shower stall.

_Oh but it was Robin, you were never their to help._ The voice loomed up from the anger swelling inside his head, intensifying it.

"IT WAS NOT!" Robin cried slamming his fist harder into the tile, fracturing some of the smooth white surfaces.

"Robin?" A muffled voice called to him from outside the bathroom. The voice was barely audible over the shower but Robin immediately identified it as Starfire's. He sighed finding little comfort in her worried voice.

_I'm just going to worry her if I tell her._ He thought turning the shower knob to the "off" position and grabbing a towel before stepping out of the shower. "I'm fine Star, I just slipped in the shower, I'll be out in a few minutes.

"Okay…" came Starfire's reply, even though he could not see her, Robin knew she was reluctant to leave after his outcry in the shower. He quickly dried himself replacing his mask on his face as he stepped into the cool air of his darkly lit room. As he dressed himself he searched for the bitter voice that kept arising in his mind, but was unable to conjure it from the depths again.

"I must be going crazy." He sighed now finished dressing. He made his way back to the kitchen finding Starfire sitting on a bar stool sipping the cup of coffee he had left, untouched on the counter.

"This hot chocolate is truly delicious Robin," Starfire said, smiling weakly at him and taking another sip of the now cooling coffee. Robin grinned, a feeling of warm relief sweeping through him as he watched Starfire drink "hot chocolate".

"Uh … Star … that's … coffee," he held back a chuckle as she took another long swig of black coffee. She gulped hard after hearing Robin, and sputtered slightly putting the mug down.

"Is coffee supposed to taste like a rumpnar's behind Robin?" She asked innocently looking up at him. This time Robin could not help himself and he let out a hearty laugh at her comment.

"I've never heard it expressed that way, but I'm sure that is an accurate description. I only ever drink that stuff when I've had a late night before." He sat down next to Starfire.

"Robin, I was wondering if we could participate in the Christmas custom of exchanging brightly colored boxes that contain gifts," she said tentatively not looking at him. Robin looked away from her to the tree, it did seem to him that it looked rather lonely and out of place with out presents underneath it.

"That's not a bad idea Star, we'd have to go out though. So what do you say are you up for…" he trailed off as he turned to look at Starfire who was no longer sitting on her bar stool. "Uh Star?" he called looking around the room.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire popped up beside him fully clad in winter apparel, a thickly stuffed coat of Earthly origin wrapped around her torso. A pair of insulated ski pants accompanied the coat and the outfit completely disguised the fact that a curvy young woman was wearing it. Robin could only smile at his friend's enthusiasm.

"I'll get my coat," Robin said, walking towards the closet he normally stored his winter clothing in. He rustled around in the closet eventually coming upon a heavy black wool trench coat, a relic from a rich old friend who had long since passed. He stood there staring at the coat taking time to remember its owner before he wrapped it around himself. It had been too large for him when he had first inherited it, but he had grown since then and the coat had not. Now it fit him perfectly, forming a warm barrier between him and the cold. He rummaged around more finding a black wool scarf and an old leather hat warn from years of use. Finally finished, he turned and stood for Starfire's inspection.

"How do I look?" he said raising his arms. Starfire merely giggled bending over slightly to get a better view of Robin's face, his scarf and hat obscuring it so greatly that it was hard to tell who was beneath the heavy coat he now wore.

"I think that Beast Boy would say that you look very much like 'one of those rich old dudes'." Starfire chimed smiling broadly up at him. Robin rolled his eyes but could not with hold the smile spreading across his face.

"Well, shall we then?" asked Robin offering his arm to Starfire and straightening himself and doing his best impersonation of a well-groomed English man. Starfire smiled and took Robin's arm following him to the elevator.

Hours later the odd pair found them selves overwhelmed with gifts for both their friends and each other. They had managed to pack the T-Car full to bursting with their many goodies. Both Robin and Starfire wore broad smiles on their face, each feeling a sense of accomplishment in the inventively sneaky ways they had found of buying gifts for the other. Robin could not have been happier with the events of the day. He and Starfire had had many conversations on the proper gifts for their homebound friends and even debated over which items would be more likely to please Raven, who, they had discovered, was an incredibly difficult person to shop for. There had been laughter and the occasional snowball fight in the street. No one had seen an odder pair, the foreboding and almost grim appearance of Robin was an extreme contrast to Starfire's light, jovial nature. Despite these contrasts, though, they had both felt a bond growing between them, augmenting their friendship and wrapping them together tightly. Warm feelings had swelled up inside each of them and by that evening the level of comfort and relaxation that they shared had grown substantially. After arriving home and unloading the plethora of presents they both settled down on the couch drinking hot chocolate, courtesy of Robin, and listening to old Christmas songs. The odd voice that had been plaguing Robin had not resurfaced since that morning and he began to believe that it might have faded entirely out of existence. Now with Starfire curled up against him and the sun falling low in the sky, his own sanity was the last thing on his mind. He felt as though he could never be more at ease in his life. Starfire slid an arm around him smiling up to him as a romantic Christmas melody played quietly. Her smile faded slightly as she looked at him.

"What's the matter Star?" he asked softly looking down into her wonderful green eyes. They seemed to be hiding something as if she did not want to worry Robin.

"I was wondering about this morning, before I drank the bad tasting coffee," she replied now looking away to at the Christmas tree. "Are you … 'OK' … Robin?" she asked now looking up at him. Robin smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, she seemed to melt against him her figure fitting tightly with his.

"I don't know what's been wrong with me, but what ever it is, it seems to be gone now. I think you had something to do with that." He pulled back from their embrace and looked into her eyes. "Thank you so very much Star, you've given me the first happy Christmas I've had in a long time." She looked back at him her eyes tearing slightly. She smiled back up at him.

"Thank you Robin for making my first Christmas wonderful." She said softly slowly relaxing against him shifting around before finally becoming comfortable. Robin continued to watch her as she feel prey to the sandman for another night. As she drifted off into silent slumber he stroked her hair and watched the colored patterns of Christmas lights dance across the wall. Finally as the night deepened and wind blew he drifted off to sleep warm, comfortable, safe, and most of all happy.

* * *

"_In my end is my beginning" _- TS Eliot, _East Coker

* * *

_


End file.
